The Heart will be Right!
by CrystalLight4267
Summary: Erik is now with his Christine, but what happens when he meets the daughter of one of the managers of the Opera House. Erik/OC, slight Erik/Christine. Rated T for safety. Read it! It's better than it sounds, and I stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Disclaimer: I dont own Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did, but I dont.**

**Ok so this first chapter is more of an intro to the story, but don't worry it WILL get better! :D **

Erik POV

"Christine, will you marry me?"

"Oh Erik, of course I will!"

Those words ringed through my mind over and over. Christine, my Christine finally. Not that impecable Raoul, but me the deformed man that lives under an Opera House. My life lately has been nothing but crazy. After the night Christine left me and ripped my heart straight out of my chest I thought things would never get better. But they did, in fact my life has never been better. To start out Christine and I are engaged now. Yes me Erik Destler is engaged to the beautiful, talented, amazing, lovable, Christine Daaé. About a month after that awful night she left me, Christine had come back to my lair declaring that she had left Raoul, and loved me all along. Every since that wonderful night we have been together, and are now engaged to be married. Yes I still was in hiding from the police for the awful things I had done, but I had Christine and thats all that matters. I really wonder if Christine wants to have to hide the rest of her life?

"Erik?" Christine asked as she kissed my cheek.

"Yes my dear?"

"Im going to a dress store with Meg to get my wedding dress. I will be back in a few hours, and we can eat dinner together." Christine told me with a smile. She was blushing, and how beautiful she was with red cheeks.

"What ever you say my love. Have a wonderful time." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she was headed off. I hesistantly sat down to think. As happy as I was there was just still something missing. Im not completely happy, and I still feel like the same guy who killed all of those people. I though Christine would make me feel like a better person, but in all honesty some times she makes me feel worse. Im ugly and deformed. That's all Ill ever be. Even Christine won't let me take my mask off around her, and whenever I do she says "Erik I love you but can you please put that back on. It bothers me." As much as I love Christine, it hurts alot.

I need to get my mind off of all of this. I got up and slowly walked to the boat in my lair. When I arrived at the tunnels, all the lights were out. Dont be worried its probably just some wind blowing them out. I hesistantly grabed a candle and lit it for light. I started pacing down the tunnel when suddenly... POW! I feel straight on the ground, and what did I even run into?

"Ow!" A faint little voice said. I stood up and held my candle to the sound. There before me was one of the ballet dancers, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

* * *

**Please please Review on what you think so far! Even though its only the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Marie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom!**

_"There before me was one of the ballet dancers, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." _

Erik POV

"Could you watch where your going?" She was rubbing her head from hitting the floor. This girl must not know who I am. She hasn't run away yet, and most of the ballet dancers run when they hear my name. I glared at the young ballet dancer for trespassing through my tunnel. When she looked up at me she quickly jumped from shock. 3, 2, 1... She hadn't run from fear yet, that's different. Instead she held out her hand.

"Hello Monsieur." She had an innocent smile on her face.

"And you are?" I know I should not be talking so coldly to her, but it's almost like I can't help it.

"Marie" She froze for a second. "André"

"Marie André, are you related to Monsieur André?"

"Yes, he is my father." The way she said that sounded like she wasn't to happy about who her father was.

"I did not know André had children."

"Not children just a child. I am his only child."

"Your father does not like me very much." I don't blame André for not liking me. I did demand money from him, and I also killed some of his cast members. I deserve his hatred, but here standing before me was HIS daughter. She was beautiful, brown hair with a red tint, and straight. She had blue eyes the color of the ocean. Her body was slim, but curvy. She was absolutely perfect. She looked younger than me, but still older than Christine. Oh my god, Christine. I've completely forgot about Christine because I'm to busy staring at another girl.

"My father does not really anyone." Her voice snapped me out of my daze. I bet Marie is just like her father. I bet Christine is so much better! Christine not Marie. Come on Erik stop thinking like a love-sick puppy.

"Your father especially hates me Madam."

Marie POV

"Your father especially hates me Madam." I stared at the man's mask on the left side of his face. This man has to be who I think he is.

"Monsieur... Are you-"

"The Phantom of the Opera? The murderous Opera Ghost?" He growled at me as if trying to scare me away. I started to take a step back, then stopped.

"I'm not scared of you." I took a step forward, and looked straight into his eyes. His gaze started to soften, but then went right

back to angry.

"You should be. I'm an evil, murderous, and ugly person."

"I don't believe that."

"Then what do you believe Madam?"

"I believe that your complicated. I can see it in your eyes." He looked away from me.

"I must go."

"Back to Christine?"

"How did you kn-"

"Know about Christine? I may have just returned to Paris, but I hear rumors." I could have sworn he just smirked at me. "Go hurry back to Christine!" He just nodded, and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around slowly to face me. "You never told me your name." His eyes widened as if no one has ever asked him that before.

"Erik. Erik Destler." What a beautiful name!

"Well I hope to see you again, Erik." I gave him a smile, and he tried to smile back. Before I knew it he was gone.

"This has been a crazy day." I whispered to myself as I began to walk home. Just about two weeks ago I returned back to Paris. I had lived with my mother in another part of France, but she recently passed away. I came back to Paris to live with my father, and go back to dancing. When I came back to Paris my life went uphill! I've seen my old friends, made new friends, and I am currently seeing the Viscount Raoul de Chagny.

* * *

_"Hello madam, I'm Raoul de Chagny" He softly kissed my hand._

_"The Viscount? Oh It's so nice to meet you!"_

_"Likewise. And what is the name of this lovely woman standing in front if me?" I'm pretty sure my cheeks turned as red as a cherry._

_"Marie André. Gilles André's daughter."_

_"Oh how wonderful! Your father is a friend of mine!"_

_Raoul and I talked for what seemed like forever._

_"Excuse me, but I must be getting home." His face fell._

_"Marie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Did he really just ask me out?_

_"Of course I would!"_

_"Tomorrow night it is. I'll come get you around seven?" I smiles and nodded at him. He kissed my cheek this time then left. I could not stop smiling._

* * *

Raoul and I went on our date, and it went rather well. He was such a gentleman, and he even asked to see me again. He is so handsome, and we will be perfect together. I hope.

As I was sitting at home I thought about Raoul, but that's not all. I could not get my mind off of Erik.

* * *

**Review please. It will make me happy xD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Erik's dream and a Date

Erik POV

_"You may now kiss the bride." I reached over to Christine's veil to lift it up only to find that Christine was not the one standing before me._

_"Marie?"_

_"Yes my love?" I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Everyone was looking at me. Why is Raoul at my wedding? The preacher elbowed me._

_"You're supposed to kiss her now." Marie started to lean in and-_

I woke up, and jolted out of bed! Did I really just dream what I think I did? Christine Daae is my bride to be, and spending all of my time thinking about some girl I know nothing about. Sure Marie was beautiful, but she was the daughter of a man who hates me. I'm The Opera Ghost, and I don't belong with any Andre. Plus how would Christine feel if she knew about my thoughts. She would be so hurt, and after all Christine is the one I love. Isn't she? NO! Stop it Erik! I walked over to my desk to see a beautiful picture of Christine.

"Christine. Christine." I sang to myself in the darkness. That's it from now on I would not see or think about Marie Andre anymore.

Raoul POV

I looked in the mirror one last time to fix my tie. I can't believe I'm worried this much about appearance, but it's for my wonderful girlfriend so it is worth it. Today is my second date with the lovely Marie Andre. The first girl to take my mind off of Christine, but of course I will always love Christine. Since that ugly maniac stole her away from me, I would have to do without. For now, but Marie makes me smile so she will do just fine. I went, and sat down at our table to wait for Marie. Suddenly I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder, and looked up to see Marie's beautiful, smiling face.

"Hello Raoul." I smiles and stood up to kiss her hand.

"Evening Madam." I pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down.

"How are you Raoul?"

"Im great, now that Im with you." Her cheeks turned the most adorable shade of red. I seem to have that effect on her. "How was dance today?"

"Good, Christine is si-" I cut her off.

"Christine? As in Christine Daae?" I feel bad for cutting her off, but Christine was all I could think of.

"Yes, do you know her?

Marie POV

"Yes do you know her?" I wonder why Raoul got so excited when I mentioned her. Isn't she engaged to Erik, and how does Raoul know her?

"Well…" Raoul started to get nervous. "She is my ex fiancé." Excuse me, what?

"W…what? What happened between you two?"

"The Phantom of the Opera happened." My stomach dropped. Erik...

"I don't understand?"

"The Phantom was obsessed with Christine, and she loved me. He couldn't stand it so he tried to force himself on her. He kidnapped Christine, and told her he would kill me if she didn't marry him. Christine kissed him so he let both of us go." Raoul started to get choked up with hot tears in his eyes. "The night before our wedding, she left me to be with him." Wow. There's no way Erik could have done all of that. I bet Raoul is way over reacting!

"Raoul… I'm so sorry."

I could see he was starting to get angry "That man, no that THING! Took her away from me!" I got really startled; I have never seen Raoul get angry before. I also couldn't stand to see him talk about Erik that way. When Raoul saw how he upset me his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry Marie…"

"It's ok Raoul, but it's late and I must get home." His face fell, and I started to feel bad but I just needed to go.

"Will I see you later?"

"Of course!" Raoul smiled, and the next thing I knew he was leaning in. He kissed me softly, and I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Goodnight!" I kissed his cheek, and left. As sweet and wonderful as Raoul was there was no spark between us. I also think he still loves Christine. My relationship with Raoul may be great right now, but I don't see it going anywhere in the future. As I was walking home I saw something I wish I hadn't.

Erik POV

I had gone out for a walk. I needed some time to myself, and I just needed to think. As I was walking down one of the alleys I ran into a familiar figure.

"You.." The man growled. It was none other than Gilles Andre.

"Andre" I said quietly. Maybe I should just keep walking, and avoid this whole thing.

"You evil man!" Guess I can't walk away now. I took a step back. "You ruined me, and now it's time for you to pay for the horrible things you did." He was practically yelling at me. I was honestly starting to get some what worried, and then…

"Dad?" Oh no.

**Please review if you like the story:)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Andre trouble

_"Dad?" Oh no._

Erik POV

"Leave him alone!" Marie shouted at her father. I didn't want her to be here. I wish I could say it's because I want to be loyal to Christine by not seeing Marie. In all honesty the reason I didn't want Marie here was, I didn't want her to get hurt. The next thing I noticed was André grabbing Marie by the arm tightly.

"You stupid brat! You would protect him?" André screamed at Marie. I felt awful, this is all my fault. André is hurting her because of me. Everything is always my fault!

"Please let go you're hurting me!" Marie pleaded, and André tightened his grip.

"Let. Her. Go." I don't know what came over me. All the sudden I had to protect Marie. "Please monsieur don't hurt for my sins."

"Erik please just get out of here." Marie looked in to my eyes.

"No I'm not leaving you with a monster of a father like him." André glared at me.

"You are the monster monsieur. You are the murderer."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Marie shouted. Marie please stop your just hurting your self. I looked up to see André slap Marie right in to face. I felt the anger boil up inside of me, and I just want to kill him right there. I looked over at Marie who was holding her cheek with tears in her eyes. I felt like I would do anything to make her feel better. I went over to André, and shoved his arm away from Marie. She ran beside me with André glaring.

"You spoiled brat!" Right before my eyes pulled out a gun and pointed it at Marie. I panicked. I had no clue what to do, and what if he shoot her? I looked at Marie who was wide eyed staring at André.

"Monsieur please put the gun away..." He started to laugh and twirl the gun around saying 'You don't control me.' I heard a gun shot go off. Marie. She fell to the ground grabbing her leg, and crying out in pain. I felt my self started to lose control... HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER? I looked down at Marie in a panic. When I saw her laying on the floor helpless I realized I would do anything to protect her.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" André dropped the gun to the ground, and I heard it go off. The next I felt was a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see blood staining through my shirt.

"E.. Erik?" I feel to the ground!

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" I heard Marie screaming, and she came over and held my hand. "Your going to be ok I promise." She had tears pouring out of her eyes. I was dying I could feel it.. What about Christine? What about Marie?

"Erik please be strong you can't die."

"Hey..." I said trying to calm her down. "I'm the Opera Ghost I can survive anything." I winked and a hot tear slowly fell out of my eye. Marie smiled a little. I looked at her bleeding leg. How could I help her? Why did I feel so bad about leaving her? Why couldn't I think of Christine?

"If I don't make it-" She cut me off.

"Don't you dare talk like that. You will be fine."

"Tell Christine I love her." Why in the world did I just say that. Marie nodded with tears pouring out of her like a water fall.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Review please! THATS ALL I ASK OF YOU! (See what I did there! XD ) **


	5. Chapter 5 - Hospitals and Hotels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, but I do own Marie Andre. xD**

Erik POV

I woke up in a bright room. The light caused to squint. Where am I? My side was wrapped up, and I was in severe pain. I looked around and saw a nurse in the room I was in.

"Excuse me Madam?" The nurse just looked at me with a disgusted face. She turned her face away completely ignoring me.

"Hello?" Now she wouldn't even look at me.

"Can I have some pain medicine?" Instead of answering me she picked up a bottle of pills, and chucked them to me from across the room. I reached over to grab them, and cried out in pain. The nurse just rolled her eyes and walked out. I sat there puzzled, and then reached up to touch my face. My mask wasn't there. Now I understand, why would I expect anyone to be kind to me. The door opened, and the doctor wheeled Marie in. Marie. My heart broke to see her like this. Her leg wrapped up, and she couldn't even walk. I looked up at the doctor.

"Excuse me sir could you pick up those pills off the ground and hand them to me." The doctor picked up the pills, and quickly handed them to me. He didn't want to touch me. Figures. He left the room, and Marie glared at him as he walked out.

"Hello." Marie looked up at me.

"Hi." I said probably sounding meaner than I wanted.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She gave me a 'I know your lying' look.

"Erik..."

"Ok.. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Christine came by!" Christine? The wedding!

"She did?"

"Yes she was very worried about you." Christine was actually worried about me? "Your wedding is in four days Erik. You

must get better for Christine!" I nodded.

"You're right!" Suddenly I felt a ray of guilt come over me. "Oh my god Marie! I haven't paid any attention to you! How is your leg?" She looked down.

"Well it hurts and I can barely walk..." I looked in her eyes, and my heart broke.

"Oh Marie, I'm so sorry!" I felt tears building up in my eyes. This girl was really growing on me.

"It's ok. I get to leave tonight anyway."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well I can't go back home with André." André. That name just made me boil up with anger. "So I'm just going to say in a hotel."

"You're lucky. I would give anything to leave this place. They have been rude to me the whole time. They wont even touch me." Marie's face fell. I shouldn't make her feel bad so I attempted to smile at her.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Her smile could light up the night.

"Hm?"

"At the hotel. I'll check you out, and I can take care of you!" Her cheeks were glowing. She was so beautiful.

"Marie you can barely walk."

"I can manage. Please?"

"Ok!" I gave her a reassuring smile.

Marie checked me out of the hospital, and gave the staff dirty looks on the way out. I couldn't help but smile. We went to the hotel, and Marie had to force the staff to help me with my bags. I would say it hurt, but I'm used to this sort of treatment. By the time Marie, and I got upstairs and got all of our stuff up there is was midnight. I looked over at Marie who was yawning.

"Are you tired?" She nodded.

"Let me give you some medicine first!" She limped over to the counter. It pained me to look at her. She was in so much pain. She handed me a pill from the bottle, and I smiles at her.

"Thank you." I didn't deserve the kindness from her. Maybe Marie was different from everyone else. Maybe she really cares about me, and wants to help.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you're not!"

"Erik I'm not the one getting married in four days. Don't argue with me." I sighed.

"Ok." When I looked at her my heart skipped a beat. Erik you need to stop thinking like this your with Christine. Marie smiled that awarding winning smile. I give up.

"Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Marie." I smiled at her, and the she did something I didn't expect. She came up and gave me a hug. I could feel my cheeks turning red. She was so willing to be near me. "I'm so glad you're ok Marie. You're one of my only friends." She giggled.

"We should have friendship bracelets!" Marie winked at me to tell me she was joking. I chuckled at her innocent mind.

"I will look into that! Goodnight!" She smiled, and walked into the other room. I turned off the lights, and laid down in bed. All I could think about was Marie André. Tomorrow, I would get her those friendship bracelets.

* * *

**AHHH! I'm getting so wrapped up in the story 3 Please review**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Visit from Raoul

Marie POV

I was woken up in the morning by the sound of someone knocking. Wait someone was really knocking! I slowly got up, and limped to hotel door. Stupid leg.

"Who is it?" I yelled to the person outside the door.

"It's Raoul!" His sweet voice said. I started to open the door then stopped. Raoul. Erik. Oh no. Raoul HATES Erik. I started to panic!

"One moment please Raoul!" I rushed to the couch where I found Erik.

"Hey Erik!"

"Good morning Marie!" He smiled at me.

"So Erik, you want to go in the back room?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Why?"

"That is not important. Just please go in the back room." I started to push him through the door. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. "Erik just please trust me, and don't come out till I say its ok." He sighed and nodded. I hurried out and shut the door. Erik will be somewhat annoyed at me, but I have to protect him. I opened the door to face a very smiley Raoul.

"Hello Marie." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hello Raoul. How are you?"

"I think I should be asking you. I came to make sure you were ok. How is your leg?"

"Oh Its fine. You really didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. Would you like me to stay?" No I did not want him to stay. He would find Erik.

"Well normally yes, but I was just going to go back to sleep." His face fell.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Raoul."

"No its ok. I guess I should be going then." I nodded. He looked so upset. Why was I acting this way to him. Maybe its

because of Christine. Maybe I feel like he still loves her. My thoughts were intruded by Raoul's lips touching mine. I was in shock, but I figured the least I could do to make him feel better was to kiss him back. The kiss lasted a little longer than I had wanted, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. When he pulled back to look at me, my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Goodbye Marie." He kissed my cheek and left. I closed the door, and turned around to see standing Erik right behind me. Glaring at me.

"Was that... Raoul De Chagny?" I started to get really nervous. Erik probably didn't like Raoul either. Had Erik just seen that kiss?

"Well is depends on what you mean by Raoul De Chagny?" I started nervous laughing. What was I doing?

"You know. The Viscount."

"Oh. The Viscount. Then yeah I do... know him.." I was stuttering like crazy.

"How do you know him? You two seem to be very FRIENDLY!" Ok so he saw the kiss.

"Well... We are together..." Erik's face turned red as if he was about to blow up.

"I REFUSE TO BE CLOSE TO ANYWAY WHO IS WITH THAT INSOLENT BOY!" Erik shouted at me, stomped into the other room, and slammed the door. I felt myself starting to tear up. Does he really care that little about me? Tears were starting to pour out of my eyes, and I left the hotel. All I have is Raoul now, and I'm pretty sure he still loves Christine. I've also lost Erik all because of a problem that ends up being Christine related. Always Christine!

Erik POV

Always Raoul! First Christine, now Marie! I walked in the other to see why Marie had shoved me into another room, and walked in on Marie and that boy kissing. I felt like someone took my heart and just ripped it straight in half. MARIE IS WITH HIM, and to make it worse I exploded at her. I instantly regretted it, but I was so heart-broken. It was just another thing Raoul had gotten before me. I decided to go apologize to Marie for the way I had acted, but when I went to find her she was nowhere to be found. Tears started to pour out of my eyes as I ran all over the room to find her.

"Marie!?" What have I done? Why did I scream at her like that? I had to make sure her bags were still here, and that she hadn't left me. Oh no Marie is hurt, and she's out there by herself. Then suddenly it hit me. I was desperately in love with Marie André. I was supposed to get married to Christine in three days, but for some reason I wish it was Marie I was getting married too. I felt awful for thinking that, and surely I still love Christine? All I have to do is focus on Christine, but first Marie needs to come back. What have I done.. I sat down on the couch with my eyes red from crying. I looked up when I heard a door open, and saw Marie standing there. I rushed to her side.

"Marie my god you had my so worried about you! Don't ever leave like that again!" I must have sounded to strict because she stepped back a little. I soften my gaze at her. "Marie. I am so sorry for snapping at you like that. It is your right to date who you want, and I can't stop you. Please... Please forgive me."

"Does this mean you do care?" She thought I didn't care about her.

"Oh Marie of course I do! I don't have a very good memory of Raoul, and to see him with someone I care about so much. I just snapped. I am so sorry I did not mean to hurt you." She looked up at me, and our eyes met.

"I forgive you." She said quietly. I don't know why, but I just embraced her in a hug. She smiled at me.

"I really do care." She nodded, and then winced in pain. "Marie are you ok?"

"Its my leg." That is what she gets for leaving me.

"You should lay down." She started to walk toward the couch, but she fell from the pain of her leg. Does she understand how much it kills me to see her in pain? I walked over to her, and picked her up not caring what she had to say about it. I laid her down on the couch where she was sleeping.

"Thank you." She looked up at me. I smiles at her, and then remembered something.

"Marie I have something for you."

"You do?" I went over to grab two little boxes. I handed her one of them. "Open it!" She slowly opened the box to show a bracelet with 'Erik' written on it. She smiled so big that it could light up the entire world.

"Friendship Bracelets!"

"Yes! I was serious about getting them, and look I have one too!" I showed her my bracelet with 'Marie' written on it.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She turned red as she looked at the bracelet.

"It was nothing. Now get some sleep. Please?" She nodded, and laid down. "Good night Marie." I smiled, and walked in the other room. About five minutes later Marie was dead asleep. I walked back in to turn the light off, and looked at her as she slept. I walked over to her, and caressed her cheek hoping she wouldn't wake up to see me do that. At that moment I knew I loved her more than anything or anyone else. I stood up to walk to back to my room. My heart started to break, and tears formed in my eyes. She was with Raoul, and I was with Christine to be married. There was no way Marie would ever love me any way. She was so perfect, and I was a deformed devil. She could never love this face. I took off my mask, and looked in the mirror at my face.

"She could never love this." I whispered.

Marie POV

I woke up in the middle of the night from a night mare of André. I was shaken up, and needed a moment to calm down. I looked down at my wrist to see the bracelet Erik got me. I couldn't help but smile. He really did care about me. He means so much more to me than Raoul does. I laid back down thinking about everything that happened that day. My mind kept replaying the moment Erik gave me the bracelet. It meant so much, and I knew what had happened to me.

I am in love with the Opera Ghost.

* * *

**Review! please!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Poison

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy, but I will try to update more! xD Be patient with me!**

Erik POV

"ERIK?" I heard Marie yell all the way across the room. The sound of her voice just made me smile. I walked out to where she was standing.

"Yes Marie?" I said probably a little too eagerly.

"Will you come to the store with me please?"

"Of course I will. It's not like I have anything else to do." She laughed.

"Well come on then!" She started to walk out the door as she motioned for me to come on. I followed willingly. We started to walk down the street together when I grabbed her arm.

"Marie we have to take back alleys to get there." She looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"I'm the Phantom. What if someone notices me, and I get caught."

"You are right! Lets go another way." I was surprised at how willing she was to help me. I wonder if she had feelings for me like I do her. No. Theres no way. I lead her to some allies behind the buildings. I was used to having to take this way. As we were walking I heard a very familiar voice. One I didn't want to hear.

"Well well well would you look who it is." Marie and I turned around to see none other than Gilles André. I saw Marie's eyes get wide with fear. I grabbed her hand as a way of saying it will be ok.

"What are you doing here." I hissed at André as I stepped closer to him. Marie tugged on my arm trying to get me to stop.

"Just here to put my plan in action." Plan? What plan? He better not have a plan!

"What plan?" Before me eyes André whipped around me, and grabbed Marie by the arm. "YOU. LET. HER. GO. RIGHT NOW!" I was desperate. He could not hurt again. André laughed at my attempt to save her.

"No." He pulled out a needle filled with a blue substance.

"What is that?"

"Poison." André laughed and jabbed the needle into the side of Marie's arm.

"MARIE!" André through the empty needle on the ground, and ran off. I didn't care I had to help Marie. "Marie are you okay?"

"I'm fine Erik."

"Marie he just poisoned you we have to get you HELP NOW!"

"Erik I'm fine I promise. There is nothing... wrong... with... me..." With that her eyes shut as she fell to the ground unconscious. I panicked, and ran to her.

"Marie oh no." I picked her up and practically ran her back to the hotel room. I could feel my eyes start to build up with tears. I laid her down on the couch, and started to pace around the room swearing at myself. I walked back over to her to look at her face. She was dying. Thank God I am from Persia. I know pretty much every poison, and how to try to help. She had arsenic poisoning I could tell but what she looked like. Very deadly of used in big amounts, and very easy to get a hold of. The only way to save her was garlic. Once every four hours will help clean out the poison, but even with the garlic she could still die. It depends on if she's strong enough to fight it. As I sat there looking at her my eyes dripped tears. There is no way this is happening to her. I grabbed her hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face. I wanted to just tell her how much I love her, and how I just can't live with out her. My wedding is tomorrow, and honestly I could care less. The only thing I cared about was the girl sitting right in front of me, Marie André. If Marie dies I will die too. But what about Christine I just couldn't do that to her. I took another look at Marie as her face turned white.

"NO! Marie please wake up! Your my best friend." I sobbed staining tears on my shirt. I realized then if Marie died so would I. Christine or no Christine. If Marie lived what would I do? Marie would never love me, and she is with Raoul. I would have to marry Christine anyway. I gave my word even if I don't love her. Marie's breathing got worse, and I fed her more garlic desperate to save her. Desperate to hear her voice again. Desperate to see her smile again with her eyes open. Desperate to hug her again.

"Marie please don't leave me..." I grabbed her hand, and fell apart. I cried harder than I ever had in my entire life. As I was sitting there crying I heard footsteps walking toward me.

"Erik?" I turned around to see Marie standing before me.

* * *

**Review because you love me 3 and because you love Marie ;) and Erik3 **


	8. Chapter 8 - Forever and Always

_"Erik?" I turned around to see Marie standing before me._

Erik POV

Marie was standing right in front of me. Alive and well. She was also laying beside me dying. This can not be real.

"Marie?" I stuttered. She came forward and touched my hand. How is this possible? This is probably my imagination, but she seems so real. Maybe she is an angel, she is perfect enough to be one! I stood there puzzled, but decided not to pay attention any more. She was standing in front of me, and that's all that matters. I turned around to look at Marie's life less body. I felt tears running down my face as I turned to look at my angel Marie. "Marie don't leave." I said in a way as to almost begging her.

"I'm trying to fight the poison Erik. I really am. I don't want to die."

"You are my best friend. You can't leave me. I need you! I'm getting married tomorrow! I need you..." I watched her face fall. Why was she upset? Maybe she did love me? No. That is impossible. How could she love this face? I reached up, and touched my hand to my mask. Someone as perfect and beautiful as her could never love someone as ugly as me. I need to stop getting my hopes up.

"Erik. I don't want to leave you." Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I don't know what I will do without you." By this point both of us had tears pouring like a water fall.

"Move on? Get married?"

"I could never move on. I would be scarred for life. I couldn't even enjoy my wedding with you..."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Do not let anyone take the friendship bracelet off my body." That killed me. She honestly believes she is going to die. I just can't live without her.

"I swear Marie." She started to smile then her smile fell. "What is it Marie?" She looks at her own lifeless body.

"I wish I would wake up. I wanted to dance with my own best friend at his wedding." I grabbed her arm in panic.

"Marie you will wake up! I promise!" She just nodded. She was trying to make me feel better I could tell. She started to make her shaking hand up to my mask, but then stopped to look me in the eyes.

"May I?" I wanted to just say no. I did not want her to see my face. She would shun me, and rebuke me. Just like Christine, and I just was not willing to take that risk. When I saw her start to move her hand up again I stepped back defensively. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you." Her voice was so calm. I looked her in the eyes, and my heart melted. I knew I was about to regret what I'm about to do.

"Its ok." I said as I stepped back closer to her giving her permission to touch my mask. She placed her hand on my mask, and we looked into each others eyes. I knew she wanted to see what was under it.

"Will you...?" She did not even have to finish the sentence I knew what she wanted. With a shaky breath and body I nodded. She looked at me as I got down on my knees in front of her. This was going to change everything. She would loathe me after this. "Erik Its ok..." She said trying to comfort my nerves. I put my hand on my mask, and slowly slipped it off.

She looked at me with wide eyes as she took a step back. I set my mask down on the floor ready to burst out crying. When I looked back up at Marie she was staring at me, but with sweet eyes. How could she not be running away?

"How are not scared? I'm a monster Marie. An ugly murderous monster." Marie said nothing. Instead she came and knelt down right next to me. I looked at her trying to scare her off, but she saw straight through me. All she did was lay a gentle hand on my deformity. I looked up at her with tears bursting from my eyes. No one has ever dared to touch me like this. She looked me in the eyes and said.

"You are beautiful Erik." Christine has never said anything like that to me. At that moment as I looked in her eyes I knew I loved her with every single fiber of my being. I loved her more than any one or anything in the world. I picked up my mask, held it in my hand.

"Marie I want you to have this." I hand her the mask, and she looked at me truly touched.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She took the mask, and was sobbing. "Marie don't leave."

"I'm trying Erik. I am, but I must leave for the night now."

"Will you wake up? Is this the last time I will ever see you?"

"I don't know Erik." I hugged her tight not wanting to let her go.

"I will miss you."

"Dont talk like that Erik. I will fight it. For you."

"Marie, I love you. In a friend way of course." That was a complete lie. I didn't want to scare her, and she was with Raoul.

"I love you too. In a friend way." She tried to smile at me.

"I'll never forget about you. You will by my best friend always."

"Forever?"

"Forever." I smiled at her with tears in my eyes.

"Forever and Always." She giggled with red cheeks.

"Goodbye Marie."

"Not goodbye. Its goodnight. Goodbye is forever. Goodnight is not."

"Then goodnight Marie." I took her hand, and kissed it softly. She smiled at me.

"Goodnight Erik." She set the mask down by her body. I stared at her body, and when I turned back around, and my angel was gone. I felt myself breaking down, and I lost it. I cried so hard as I held Marie's body close to me making sure I can still hear her heart beating. I stayed awake with her all night crying, and making sure she had her garlic. I was marrying Christine tomorrow, but all I could think about was Marie. I decided I needed some sleep so I laid down on the floor next to her. Taking one last look at her I whispered.

"Goodnight, my angel." I laid down crying myself to sleep holding my friendship bracelet to my chest the whole night.

* * *

**Review because Im not sure if I should continue it or not D:**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wedding

Erik POV

Today was the big day... My wedding. Being honest I didn't care. What was I supposed to tell Christine when I showed up looking awful. 'I'm sorry Christine I look so bad because I stayed up all night crying over another girl.' Yeah, that wouldn't work. Marie was still out. The more she was unconscious the more worried I became. What if she never woke up? How could I possibly focus knowing she was here dying. Or where would she go while Christine and I were together tonight? I would have to take her to Raoul. Even though I would have to face him, i knew she would be safe with him. Then a thought occurred to me... The wedding night. I had never been with a woman before all my life. My entire life I had to find ways to please myself, but it was never enough as a real woman. I have been shunned and rejected because of my face. I finally have the chance to have the pleasure that every man wants, and needs. The chance was right in front of me, but I didn't want it. I did not want to sleep with Christine. She wasn't the one I wanted to be with for my first. I know who was the one I wanted, but that was an awful thing to think. I will never have Marie so I would have to settle with Christine. Maybe after tonight I will fall back in love with her. If I could forget about Marie's beautiful eyes, and her smile that makes the world stop. As I was thinking to myself I heard Marie stirring, and looked over at her with hope in my face. "Marie...?" She moved more. "Marie can you hear me?" Her beautiful blue eyes slowly started to open.

Marie POV

Everything was black. I could feel myself coming back when I opened my eyes to be blinded by light. I squinted, and I heard a voice.

"Marie?! You're awake!" I was suddenly embraced in a hug. It was Erik. Erik, just the name made me smile inside.

"Erik?"

"Oh Marie you're ok. I was worried about you. I thought for sure I was going to lose you." I remembered what happened last night. Erik was so upset.

"Hey forever and always remember?" Erik looked at me with wide eyes. I realized he probably thought I was his imagination last night, but I couldn't have been. I remember everything that happened. I knew all he said, and all I said. It was almost like I was some sort of angel outside my body watching myself, and talking to Erik. "You remember last night? I thought for sure you were my imagination."

"I wasn't. I honestly am still trying to figure out what it was, but I remember everything. I was real." Erik looked at me confused, and I could tell he didn't want to talk about the subject any more. Then suddenly I thought occurred to me. "You're getting married in a few hours." His face looked upset. Shouldn't he be happy?

"Oh.. Yeah..." I smiled at him trying to hide how I ache behind my smile. I didn't want him to marry someone else. I wanted him to stay with me forever, but he loved Christine. If he is happy then happy. So for his sake I have to be supportive.

"I'll be there."

"Are you sure you feel up to it Marie?" Did he not want me to go?

"I'm not missing your wedding! I have to be there for you! I'll calm your nerves!" He slightly smiled at me. "Plus, I already got a

dress."

"Ok.. I'll see you there." I smiled.

"Now go get ready! You need to get to the church!" Erik nodded at me, and got up to get ready. He seemed down. I wonder whats wrong with him. A few minutes later he came out in the most handsome tuxedo.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He smiled at my reminder of last night. I fixed his tie, and said goodbye. A few minutes later he was out the door. I felt my eyes build up with water, but I had to stop myself from crying. I went and got in my dress for the wedding. I was going to leave early so I could pay Raoul a visit. I was out the door, and I few minutes later I was at Raoul's home. Why was I nervous to see him. I walked up to the door, and knocked on it. The door opened.

"Marie?" Raoul said with a smiling face.

"Hello Raoul."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello!" I didn't think telling him about the poison was a good idea.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi."

"How have you been? I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I've been good."

"It really is great to see you."

"You too, but I really need to get going I just came by to say hello." Raoul looked upset. I have blown him off way to much.

"Does dinner tonight sound ok?"

"Dinner sounds perfect. See you then Marie." I nodded, and leaned in and kissed him. After the kiss I said goodbye and left. I don't know what brought me to kiss him. I guess I'm just trying to see if my feelings for him are still there. They aren't. They are with Erik, and he is getting married. I was off to go to the church now. The only bright side to this was my best friends dance he promised me. I started to remember my leg, and how I was still hurt. I needed to be careful. First the leg then poison. The more I thought about it the more angry I got. What happens if he tried to hurt Erik again. I couldn't let that happen.. André needed to go. Tonight to protect Erik I will face André. No matter what happens to me. I arrived at the church, and sat down in the front row. I smiled when I saw Erik standing at the front waiting for Christine.

Erik POV

I saw Marie sitting in the front row smiling at me. Her smiling face was the only thing keeping me calm at the moment. Here I am at my wedding about to marry the girl of my dreams, Christine Daaé. Or at least she used to be the girl of my dreams. I'm about to get married I need to stop thinking about Marie. I stood there waiting for Christine to walk down the aisle, and we make our vows to each other. I stood there for five minutes. For ten minutes. For twenty minutes. People started to wonder what was happening. Maybe she was just having a dress problem? Thirty minutes. An hour. I stood there waiting.

She never showed up.

* * *

**Review please! :) **


End file.
